


Rezydencja rodu Phantomhive zawsze przepełniona była śmiechem

by Sugoi2038



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Birthday, Finny POV, Fluff, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi2038/pseuds/Sugoi2038
Summary: Te słowa siedziały w głowie Finny'ego od miesięcy. Każdego dnia starał się robić wszystko, by przywrócić rezydencji dawną radość. Nie jest zadowolony z efektów swoich działań, więc zastanawia się... czym tak naprawdę ta radość powinna być i jak się przejawiać.
Kudos: 2





	Rezydencja rodu Phantomhive zawsze przepełniona była śmiechem

Rezydencja rodu Phantomhive zawsze przepełniona była śmiechem. 

Te słowa pozostały w głowie Finny’ego na długie miesiące. Nie był pewien czy ktokolwiek poza nim pamięta tą rozmowę. A wraz z nim byli przecież też tam Bard, Mey-rin, pan Tanaka i panienka Elizabeth, która o tym opowiadała. Nie był pewien czy komukolwiek z jego przyjaciół te słowa tak utknęły w głowie, tak wryły się w świadomość jak jemu. Przez pewien czas myślał sobie, że może mu się to przyśniło. Że może ta rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca, że może nigdy nie dopytywali o przeszłość panicza. Ale wiedział, że tak nie mogło być. Od pierwszego dnia zastanawiało ich co skrywa w sobie ta mała, w rzeczywistości przerażona i bezbronna istota, która za wszelką cenę starała się pokazać, że daje sobie radę z tym, z czym zmuszona jest się zmierzyć. Ale oni przecież wiedzieli. Widzieli to w jego spojrzeniu, w jego wyrazie twarzy. I chociaż byli beznadziejnymi służącymi, to kochali go szczerze. W rzeczywistości… cóż, panicz Phantomhive był dla nich wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek mieli. I każde z nich poprzysięgło sobie chronić to dziecko za wszelką cenę. Oh, byli gotowi zabić każdego, kto choćby podniósł rękę na panicza i nie zawahaliby się ani ułamek sekundy, gdyby była taka potrzeba.

Rezydencja rodu Phantomhive zawsze przepełniona była śmiechem. 

Finny tak bardzo chciał pamiętać tę rozmowę, te wspomnienia, które nawet nie były jego. Wszystko, co wiedział o paniczu to były zasłyszane gdzieś rozmowy, urywki wypowiedzi pana Tanaki, panienki Elizabeth, markizy Midford czy wcześniej Madame Red. Ale Finny łapał się choćby tych szczątków, chcąc zbudować sobie pełny, kompletny obraz panicza. Wiedział, że on już nie jest tym samym człowiekiem, bo przeszedł przez piekło, które złamałoby nawet najsilniejszego dorosłego mężczyznę. Ale ich panicz wciąż tu był i wciąż próbował dźwigać to wszystko, z zadziwiającą ich każdego dnia siłą i wytrwałością.

Rezydencja rodu Phantomhive zawsze przepełniona była śmiechem. 

I to było zdecydowanie jedno z marzeń Finniana. Żeby znów tak było, żeby znów wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Chciał, by jego przyjaciele się śmiali, by zawsze byli szczęśliwi. Ale teraz już nie było tutaj słychać śmiechów, nie pojawiały się uśmiechy. Jednak Finny z natury był bardzo pogodnym i pełnym optymizmu człowiekiem. Uwierzył, dla przykładu, że będzie w stanie to zmienić. Nie miał pojęcia czy to mu się uda, nie zwracał uwagi na to, jak bardzo trudne i wymagające wysiłku to będzie. Koszty nie grały tutaj roli. Jeśli jego panicz czegoś go nauczył, to z pewnością jedną z tych rzeczy byłaby obsesyjna wręcz zawziętość. 

Dlatego się uśmiechał, każdego dnia, tak często jak to możliwe. Owszem, zdarzało mu się płakać, bywał smutny, ale starał się bardzo szybko radzić sobie z nieprzyjemnymi emocjami, spychać je gdzieś daleko, gdzieś głęboko. Byle tylko nie widział tego panicz, byle tylko nie widzieli tego jego przyjaciele.

Bo chciał być słońcem. Tym słońcem, za którym tak tęsknił latami, gdy nie mógł wychodzić na zewnątrz. Tym słońcem, którym okazał się dla niego panicz Phantomhive. 

Oh, Finny nie był głupi. Nie miewał okazji słyszeć jak wiele razy panicz nazywał siebie źródłem ciemności, księciem mroku, ale wiedział, że ten tak o sobie myśli. A przecież wcale tak nie było. Zdaniem Finny’ego, było odwrotnie. Panicz miał w sobie światło. On był światłem. Nie takim pełnym, lśniącym całym swoim blaskiem. Nie. To z pewnością nie. Bo jego światło było skomplikowane, osłabione, skrzętnie skrywane. Finny widział jak wiele ludzi krzywdziło młodego hrabiego, jak wiele z nich chciało widzieć cierpienie tego chłopca (co nie mieściło mu się w głowie, bo… cóż, kto normalny byłby w stanie skrzywdzić dziecko?). I każda z tych osób zabierała ze sobą trochę jego światła. Jakby się tym karmili. Jakby to był jakiś towar, jakieś dobro materialne, jakaś rzecz, którą można wymienić na coś innego. I za to Finny szczerze ich nienawidził. Dlatego w rzeczywistości był nieufny wobec dokładnie każdej nowej osoby, która pojawiała się w rezydencji. Lustrował każdą twarz, szukając w niej fałszu i zła. Często się mylił, bo bywał naiwny. Ale nie pomylił się co do kilku osób, które nie tylko nie ograbiały młodego panicza z jego światła, ale i wzmacniały je swoim, dzieliły się nim. I to była z pewnością panienka Elisabeth, książę Soma, Agni, a także pan Arthur (który z niewiadomych mu powodów, nie zawitał do nich już nigdy więcej, ale Finny dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że był dobrym człowiekiem, który zaopiekował się paniczem, gdy zaszła taka potrzeba) czy nawet detektyw Abberline ze Scotland Yardu. I Finny uwielbiał ich widzieć, bo oni wnosili do rezydencji właśnie śmiech. Każdy, kto mieszkał w rezydencji też starał się, by śmiech wrócił. Zarówno on, jak i Bard, Mey-rin, pan Tanaka (na swój sposób), a później Snake. Nie wiedział tylko jak sytuacja wyglądała z Sebastianem, bo mimo jego bliskiej relacji z paniczem, on sam wydawał się… bardzo mroczny.  
Finny chciał zapamiętać tą rozmowę, bo chciał stać dla panicza właśnie tym światłem, którym emanował on, gdy uratował go z jego prywatnego piekła.  
\- Hej, Finny, wszystko w porządku? – spytała cicho Mey-rin, zerkając na niego z niepokojem. Finny w odpowiedzi posłał jej swój najcieplejszy, najszczerszy uśmiech.  
\- Oczywiście!  
Panicz zajęty był jedzeniem obiadu wraz z księciem Somą i panienką Elisabeth, której buzia nie zamykała się nawet na chwilę. Zabawiała obu chłopców barwnymi opowieściami i starszy z nich był zachwycony. Panicz milczał, wpatrując się tylko w swoich gości, jakby badał ich tym wzrokiem. Każdy już przywykł do tego zachowania.  
\- Oh, ile śniegu napadało! Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy! – książę Soma podniósł się z krzesła z taką ekscytacją, że niemal je wywrócił, ale Agni stojący za nim zatrzymał je jednym ruchem.  
\- Rzeczywiście! Dawno nie było tutaj aż tyle śniegu – zauważyła panienka Elisabeth, która podbiegła do ogromnego okna, zaraz za księciem.  
Finny przypatrywał się paniczowi, ponieważ nawet on przerwał posiłek, by odwrócić się na krześle i poświęcić kilka sekund, by spojrzeć na biały krajobraz rozpościerający się za oknem. I wtedy Finny zrozumiał. 

Rezydencja rodu Phantomhive nie musi być zawsze przepełniona śmiechem. 

Bo teraz, widząc panicza bezpiecznego, tak pełnego wewnętrznego spokoju, w otoczeniu ludzi, którzy go kochają… uświadomił sobie, że to jest szczęście. Nie śmiech, nie wieczne radowanie się. A właśnie to. Ot, dziecko wpatrujące się w pierwszy śnieg tej zimy. Bo które dziecko nie cieszy się na widok pierwszego śniegu? Finny nie wierzył, że któreś by się nie cieszyło. A zwłaszcza, gdyby to wielkie wydarzenie miało miejsce w dzień jego urodzin, tak jak dziś. W dzień trzynastych urodzin ich panicza.  
\- Cieeeel! Chodźmy pobawić się na dworze! – zarządziła panienka Elisabeth, podbiegając do panicza i chwytając go za dłoń – Proszę, proszę, proszę, Ciel! Chodźmy, no nie daj się prosić damie!  
Dziewczynka uśmiechała się wesoło, pełna ekscytacji, pełna tej dziecięcej radości, a panicz, choć przewrócił oczami w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, nie mógł odmówić.  
\- Rany, Lizzy. Mam dużo pracy. No, ale dobrze, niech będzie – powiedział, niezbyt zadowolonym tonem. Na te słowa książę Soma niemal eksplodował ze szczęścia. Podbiegł do swojego przyjaciela, przytulając go mocno i targając jego włosy.  
\- Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz! Jak cudownie! Pobawię się na śniegu z Cielem, czekałem na to cały rok!  
\- Hej, zostaw mnie! Przestań! Puść!  
Ten harmider, ten chaos był czymś tak normalnym i naturalnym tutaj, że Finny uśmiechnął się tylko, łapiąc przez moment uśmiech Sebastiana. Czy to właśnie był dla panicza moment, w którym był szczęśliwy? Cóż, skoro nawet pan Sebastian się uśmiechał tak… szczerze, coś musiało być na rzeczy.  
\- Czy my też możemy pójść, paniczu? – spytała Mey-rin, również ciesząc się samą możliwością, która już malowała pięknymi scenami się w jej myślach. Finny wiedział, że ona potrzebowała takich ciepłych, dobrych wspomnień. Tak samo jak Bard, ale on by o tym nie powiedział na głos. I Finny chciał włożyć całe swoje serce każdego dnia, by uszczęśliwiać nie tylko panicza, ale i ich. Bez względu na koszty, choćby miał oddać im dokładnie każdy fragment swojego serca.  
\- Czemu nie. Zróbcie sobie przerwę od codziennych obowiązków – powiedział panicz, zwracając się do nich wszystkich. I mimo tego, że się nie uśmiechał, to każdy z nich mógł dostrzec, że jego wyraz twarzy się zmienił. Nie był to cień uśmiechu, jego oczy się nie śmiały, nie. Ale oni potrafili dostrzec zmiany, których często nawet pan Sebastian nie widział. Widzieli każdy cień i każdy promień blasku na twarzy panicza (Finny posunąłby się nawet do stwierdzenia, że był w stanie określić nastrój panicza po sposobie, w jaki chodził czy siedział). A teraz dusza panicza wręcz świeciła łagodnym, delikatnym blaskiem. I Finny zrobiłby wszystko, by to zdarzało się częściej.  
Już kwadrans później wszyscy bawili się na dworze. No, może poza panem Tanaką, panem Sebastianem i samym hrabią, którzy uparcie odmówili udziału w zabawie. Po wręcz teatralnie dramatycznym występie panienki Elisabeth, panicz zgodził się na udział w grze, a i dodatkowo wydał Sebastianowi rozkaz, by i ten stał się uczestnikiem walki na śnieżki.  
I to było chyba jedno z najpiękniejszych wspomnień, jakie Finny obiecał sobie pielęgnować do końca życia. Było mnóstwo chaosu, krzyku. Było gwarnie, głośno i mroźno. Ale to było tak cudowne, że każdy tutaj, przemoczony od śniegu, z zaróżowionymi od zimna policzkami, zdyszany po bieganinie… Czuł się jak w domu. Finny czuł, że każdy jest tam, gdzie było mu przeznaczone być.  
I nawet panicz się uśmiechał, gdy udało mu się po raz kolejny trafić księcia Somę czy pana Sebastiana.  
W pewnym momencie, Finny dostał od Snake’a tak poważny cios śnieżką w twarz, że musiał na moment przysiąść na ławce obok Pana Tanaki. Staruszek obserwował bacznie jak pozostałe dziewięć osób biega po placu, bawiąc się w najlepsze. Finny widział, że kamerdyner się uśmiecha, ale nie miał pojęcia czemu.  
\- Moja poprzednia pani byłaby zadowolona. Wciąż słychać tu śmiech dzieci. Nie są już takie same, ale…  
I po tych słowach zamilkł, a jego wzrok powędrował w stronę panicza, który właśnie potknął się na śniegu, zbywając to niezadowolonym grymasem. Pan Sebastian od razu znalazł się przy nim, podając mu dłoń, by ten mógł podnieść się z ziemi.  
Finny nie wiedział czy chodzi o śmiech tej jednej, najważniejszej dla pani Phantomhive istoty czy o też o wszystkie dzieci, które właśnie bawiły się na placu. Ale to nie miało znaczenia.  
Rezydencja rodu Phantomhive zawsze przepełniona była nie śmiechem, a radością i miłością. I to o to chyba chodziło. I to te słowa Finny zinterpretował źle. A ta radość i miłość może być rozumiana przez wspólne świętowanie urodzin, przez wpatrywanie się w pierwszy śnieg, przez przytulenie, przez spojrzenie, przez podanie pomocnej dłoni. I przez łzy, które teraz wypełniły oczy Finny’ego.  
\- Hej, Finny! Chodź do nas, bo przegramy, jeśli nie będzie w naszej drużynie kompletu zawodników – powiedział panicz Phantomhive, który zbliżył się właśnie do ławki. Finny od razu uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, ocierając cieknące z oczu łzy – Wszystko w porządku? – dopytał młody hrabia, gdy zauważył co próbuje robić Finny.  
\- Tak, paniczu! Przepraszam, że na moment opuściłem naszą grę. Po prostu… jestem szczęśliwy – powiedział, łapiąc go ostrożnie za dłoń i zerkając w oczy chłopca z taką radością i wdzięcznością, że żadne słowa nie byłyby w stanie jej wyrazić.  
Panicz przez moment wpatrywał się w Finny’ego, jakby badając jego słowa, analizując je w głowie, całkiem jakby ten opowiedział mu dość trudną zagadkę. Jakby był dość trudną zagadką. Po kilku sekundach jego wzrok złagodniał, jakby hrabia poczuł się dobrze, bezpiecznie i komfortowo z wnioskami, które wyciągnął w swojej głowie.  
\- Dobrze. Tego właśnie oczekuję od służby głowy rodziny Phantomhive – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, posyłając mu nikły, niemalże niewidoczny uśmiech i odwracając się w stronę bawiących się głośno przyjaciół.  
Nawet jeśli była w tym swego rodzaju wyższość i arogancja, tak naturalna dla tego chłopca, to Finny wierzył, że panicz w swoim rozumieniu powiedział mu tym jednym zdaniem bardzo wiele. On również chce ich szczęścia. On również traktuje ich jako kogoś bliskiego. On również zrobiłby dla nich wiele. On również gotów by był ich chronić. On również, może trochę podświadomie, chce być ich światłem.  
\- Tak, mój panie! – krzyknął Finny i pociągnął panicza za dłoń w stronę placu pokrytego śniegiem, w którym odbijało się niemalże magicznie światło słoneczne.


End file.
